


King of Wank

by mm8



Series: MMoM [26]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new member aboard the TARDIS has some wild stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Wank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



Rose spluttered, spitting her juice back into her glass. "What?"

"You heard me." Jack grinned, all teeth showing. "I've wanked everywhere in the known Universe," Captain Jack stated proudly. "Name a place and I've wanked there."

"Buckingham Palace."

"Yep."

"Platform 9 ¾."

"Half of me has. The other half—"

"The White House."

"You should really think outside the box."

Rose pondered. "Inside a goldfish bowl." Oh, she had him—

"Yes. And no it wasn't fishy."

"Ice cream!" she burst out.

Jack's eyes bugged out of his head. "Excuse me?"

"Those little containers that ice cream come in? JACK NO YOU DON'T!"


End file.
